Crazed Fan
by MsJessica18
Summary: Does Eddie Know
1. Default Chapter

Crazed Fan  
  
By:  
  
Jessica  
  
Zoom in New York City. Cut to WWF's New York. Fade to New York City night- lights. The Rock arrives with wife, Dany Garcia-Johnson, fans scream as they walk inside the building. Cut to man dressed in all black approaching the building. Fade back to the Rock. He stands on the podium. He holds his wife hand. She kisses him on the cheek. Cut to man dressed in all black walking inside the building. Fade back to The Rock seating his wife by his side.  
  
The Rock: Finally the Rock has come back to New York City  
  
The Rock smiles. He looks over to his wife. Dany responds with a smile. Background music gets louder. The Rocks takes his sunglasses off as he notices the man walking in. His smile removes off his face. Dany notices his smile removing. She looks over at the doorway. Fans begin to turn around. The man takes out a gun pointing at his wife. The gun goes off; The Rock pushes Dany out the way, yelling and screaming enter the room. The music stops. Fans start running all over the place. Dany tries to sit The Rock up. She looks at her hand. Blood is everywhere. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. The Rock holds his wife hand. He tries to speak. Dany covers his mouth. The Rock eyes close. He's gone. Dany begins to cry even more. Camera fades to opening theme.  
  
Opening Theme:  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene One: Crime Scene (WWF's New York: Time Square)  
  
Camera cut to News crews arriving. Cops surround the building. Fans stand behind the yellow tape. Cut to Eddie and J.C arriving to crime scene. Eddie looks at Dany; she is rapped in a blanket. Cold tears dry up on her cheek.  
  
Eddie: Ms. Garcia, I am detective Eddie Torres from the 4th precinct, can I ask you a few questions.  
  
Dany tries to stand up. Eddie helps her up  
  
Dany: (Sadden) Wah, What do you want to know  
  
Eddie: I know this a bad time for you; I know that Dwayne was a good man. I personally loved his work. It would mean a great deal to us if you could perhaps tell us what happen last night  
  
Dany: It was dark. Dwayne was talking having a good time with his fans. I remember someone dressed in all black following us earlier today. He was here when those shots went off. That's all I remember. I am sorry I could not have been more help to you detective.  
  
Eddie: Thank you anything else  
  
Dany: No that's it. If that's all I see my mother-in law coming.  
  
Eddie: If you remember anything give me a call (Eddie hands her his card)  
  
J.C approaches with a young lady  
  
J.C: How's Ms. Garcia  
  
Eddie: Upset, sad, frightened (pause) who is this  
  
J.C: This young woman told me that she seen a man drive off right after The Rock was shot  
  
Stacey: I'm Stacy Rodriguez, that guy he was dressed in all black. He drove off in a black Navigator with a busted headlight  
  
Eddie: A needle in a haystack  
  
Stacey: But he had a picture of The Rock's wife in the left window  
  
J.C: Can you come down to the 4th precinct to look at some mug shots  
  
Stacey: Whatever I could do to find the bastard that killed Rock  
  
Camera fades to J.C, Stacey, & Eddie walking away. Scenes of New York City  
  
Cut to LaGuardia Airport  
  
Scene Two: LaGuardia Airport  
  
Zoom in on Nina waiting at Gate 11. Cut to people walking off the plane. Melissa appears. She spots Nina and walks over to her. Nina gives her a big hug and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Nina: How was your flight honey  
  
Melissa: Long  
  
Nina: (laughing)  
  
Melissa: Where is Eddie  
  
Nina: Oh he is at the precinct. He wants to see you, which is why were going to stop over there  
  
Melissa: Great I can't wait to see him.  
  
Nina: I know (laughing) you want to see G  
  
Melissa: (smiling) (laughing)  
  
Nina: You really like him don't you.  
  
Melissa: Mom  
  
Nina: Aight I would leave it alone. Let's go  
  
Camera fade to 4th precinct.  
  
Scene Three: 4th Precinct  
  
Zoom in on Eddie sitting at his desk. J.C sits across from him on the phone. Cut to Stacey walking down the stairs with Cooper. Nina and Melissa walk into the building. Eddie raises his head and looks at Nina. Melissa runs over to Eddie. Eddie picks her up and gives her a gigantic hug.  
  
Eddie: How ya' doing  
  
Melissa: Now that I'm here, I feel great!  
  
Nina: (Laughing)  
  
Eddie: Well alright then  
  
Cooper approaches with Stacey  
  
Nina: Cooper you remember my daughter Melissa  
  
Cooper: How can I forget. Nina has spoken fond of you.  
  
J.C: Did you point out something for us.  
  
Stacey: No, I am sorry.  
  
Cooper: If you remember anything just come back okay  
  
Stacey: Yes ma'am.  
  
Stacey leaves. Fade back to Nina, JC, Cooper, Melissa, & Eddie  
  
Eddie: How's is my baby doing. (He rubs Nina stomach and kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Nina: Eddie she is fine.  
  
Eddie: She… No (pause) you mean our son.  
  
Nina & Eddie start laughing  
  
JC whispers to Melissa what they have a Shem… They laugh  
  
Cooper: Detectives  
  
Eddie: Sorry Leu  
  
Nina: What case are we working on  
  
JC: Didn't you hear. The Rock was shot last night.  
  
Melissa: Not WWF's Rock huh  
  
Eddie: You were a fan of his.  
  
Melissa: Yea, wasn't everyone. He is, was so fine. I cannot believe this. (She hugs Eddie)  
  
Nina: Honey it's gonna be okay  
  
Melissa: Why all the fine ones have to die  
  
JC: Not all fine ones (he smiles)  
  
Nina: Am I working on this one?  
  
Cooper: I think you should stay off your feet for a while  
  
Nina: Leu, I'm pregnant not handicapped  
  
Cooper: I know that, but just stay off your feet! Understood  
  
Nina: Understood  
  
Eddie: Maybe you two should get going and let the men handle this  
  
Nina: Excuse me. We gonna see when you get home Mr. Know it all  
  
Nina & Melissa leaves  
  
Cut to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Four: Davie, Florida (The Rocks residence)  
  
  
  
Zoom in on Dany sitting on the sofa with a white gentleman  
  
Dany: You said there wasn't going to be any witnesses  
  
Man: Don't worry they won't. That girl didn't see anything  
  
Dany: But what if someone tips the cops off  
  
Man: You just make sure you keep your end of the bargain. I kill your precious husband. In return you give me ten million dollars. Everything is well taken cared of. You have nothing to worry your pretty lil self with  
  
Dany: May I remind you that I have a nine-month-old baby to take care of. I don't have time to go to prison  
  
Man: Look Dwayne was killed in New York. They wouldn't come all the way to Florida to find evidence  
  
Dany: What type of evidence  
  
Man: That you and Rock were having problems, the murder weapon, etc. But don't worry I got rid of the gun. I'll keep in touch  
  
Dany opens the door. Zoom in on a cop across the street looking at Dany through binoculars  
  
Scene Five: Cross the street  
  
Detective Domar: Dany most really think she's slick. Kill husband; collect on the insurance. Get off scott free  
  
Man picks his head up from the back seat. Surprisingly it is The Rock  
  
The Rock: I can't believe she would try to have me killed. What are we going to do  
  
Detective Domar: I will fax information to the NYPD leaking Dany to the crime. Wait for her to make a move and bust her  
  
The Rock: You make sure my daughter is safe  
  
Detective Domar: Don't worry I will make sure not even a fly harm her  
  
The Rock: Good looking out  
  
Detective Domar: Get out here before someone spots you  
  
The rock creeps out the car. Camera fade to the 4th Precinct  
  
Scene Six: 4th Precinct  
  
JC and Eddie sitting at their desk  
  
Eddie: I don't get it; The Rock was a good man. Why would someone want to kill him  
  
JC: Look at his wife  
  
Eddie: What! Man please. Dany loves him  
  
JC: Millionaire murdered. No witnesses no enemies. This case is a needle in a haystack  
  
Eddie: To solve this one we need a miracle  
  
Phone rings, Eddie answers  
  
Eddie: 4th, Detective Torres speaking  
  
Chipmunk speaking voice: I know who killed The Rock. Follow the one who will benefit most. Meet me in Miami, Florida for more details. Only you and your partner. I'll call you to update you.  
  
Eddie: Who is this  
  
Dial Tone  
  
JC: Who was it man  
  
Eddie: I don't know. They said that to find the killer look at the one who will benefit the most. Also we should meet then in Miami  
  
JC: That's it. No address  
  
Eddie: They said they will contact us to give further information  
  
JC: You think we should go  
  
Eddie: Of course  
  
JC: But I have G, Chantel is out of town. Remember she got this job working in Washington. I might have G for good.  
  
Eddie: Send him by me. You meet me at my place. I'll book our tickets to Florida  
  
JC: Okay your place one-hour  
  
Scene Seven: Torres Residence  
  
Eddie walks in. Nina and Melissa in the kitchen cooking  
  
Eddie: Mmm something smells good  
  
Melissa: We're cooking your favorite food. Etouffee  
  
Eddie: Oh really  
  
Nina goes over and they kiss passionately  
  
Melissa: I don't think I should be seeing this. (She covers her eyes)  
  
Nina: Ooh Papi lets take this to the bedroom  
  
Eddie: I would love to (his smile fade away)  
  
Nina: But  
  
Eddie: But we got a lead on the Rocks case. We have to fly to Florida as soon as possible  
  
Nina: And who is we  
  
Eddie: Me and JC  
  
Nina: What! But we were going to celebrate Melissa's homecoming  
  
Eddie: I know and I'm sorry  
  
Nina: but that's what you have to do. (Under her breathe) so much for the celebration  
  
Eddie: Are you okay ma'ma  
  
Nina: I'm fine, absolutely fine  
  
She throws the cooking spoon on the stove and walks to the bedroom  
  
Melissa: That's okay Eddie I understand. You have a job to do  
  
Eddie and Melissa hug  
  
Fade to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Eight: Williams Residence  
  
Cut to JC packing his bag. G walks in with his bag  
  
G: All packed  
  
JC: That was quick  
  
G: Keep all ready to go  
  
JC: (Laughing) my poor son  
  
G: What  
  
JC: You got it bad  
  
G: No I don't. Can we get going now  
  
JC: The Moreno women do that to you  
  
G: What like Nina had you  
  
JC: Nothing happened between us. You remember that  
  
  
  
G: That's why I caught her half necked in our house. Yeah right  
  
  
  
JC: Now you listen, you better watch what you say  
  
  
  
G: Don't worry Dad I will keep your little secret  
  
Eddie walk in  
  
Eddie: What secret. What's going on  
  
JC: Nothing, I thought we were meeting at your place  
  
Eddie: We were, but Nina is pissed. Never mind that, are you ready. We could drop G off on your way to the precinct. Cooper needs to see us  
  
JC: Oh yeah lets go  
  
Eddie walks to the door. G gets his bags. The three of them leave  
  
Cut to 4th Precinct  
  
Scene Nine: 4th Precinct  
  
Fade in on Cooper talking on the phone. She raises her eyebrow. She informs them to sit down.  
  
JC: What's this about Leu  
  
Eddie: We have a plane to catch  
  
Cooper gets off the phone  
  
Cooper: Why didn't anyone tell me that you two were flying to Florida.  
  
Eddie: We thought you knew  
  
Cooper: does look like I knew  
  
JC: Sorry, we got a lead on the ROCK'S murder  
  
Cooper: I didn't give you two any authorization to fly to Florida  
  
Eddie: Does that mean we can't go  
  
Cooper: No, you could go, but make sure this type of thing doesn't happen again  
  
JC: Understood  
  
Eddie: lets go we have a plane to catch  
  
Cooper: You have two days. If you don't find anything in that time bring your ass back here. I know Nina is upset with you, I don't want to have you two fighting on my time.  
  
Eddie: You talk to Nina. How did she sound  
  
Cooper: Go to Florida detective  
  
Eddie: Lata  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Ten: Johnson & Johnson Inn  
  
Zoom in on Eddie & Jc unpacking their bags. Eddie takes out his wallet to see how much money he as and notices a picture of he and Nina on their first date. A smile comes across his face. He picks up the phone  
  
Eddie: Come on Nina pick up. I know your there, pick up the phone. Look I'm sorry I had to leave on short notice, but you know how that is. I love you Nina. Please pick up the phone.  
  
Scene Eleven: Torres Residence  
  
Fade in on Nina and Melissa standing by the answering machine.  
  
Melissa: You not going to answer. Can I talk to him  
  
Nina: No!  
  
Scene Twelve: Johnson & Johnson Inn  
  
Cut to Eddie sitting on the bed  
  
Eddie: Well I guess you're not in. Call me Nina. You have the number. I left it on the refrigerator  
  
JC walk in  
  
JC: Nina not there  
  
Eddie: Yeah she is just not speaking to me.  
  
JC: Let's go pay a little visit to Ms. Garcia  
  
Fade to New York night-lights  
  
Cut to Natalies  
  
Scene Thirteen: Natalies  
  
Zoom in on Nina & Cooper talking at a table.  
  
Nina: I can't believe Eddie left us like that  
  
Cooper: He's a man. You know how men get when they're working in a popular case  
  
Nina: Yeah I know but I was hoping tonight would be our night  
  
Cooper: You two having problems  
  
Nina: No, we are great it's just that he pays more attention to his cases than me lately. When I first got pregnant he was so excited, but now its like he don't care. And I'm not sure that I still feel the same way as I did before he left  
  
Cooper: You still upset about Eddie leaving you  
  
Nina: I thought I wasn't but I didn't stay faithful to him  
  
Cooper: He would understand, you thought he was dead. We all did. I know he didn't expect you to just sit around dwelling in his death  
  
Nina: Leu you don't understand  
  
Cooper: Nina what are you trying to say  
  
Nina: That night when we finally busted Jordan, Jc and I went dancing. We got drunk.  
  
Cooper: Where are you getting at  
  
Nina: I slept with JC  
  
Cooper eyes widen. Nina puts her head down. Tears fill her eyes.  
  
Cut to the Rock's residence  
  
Scene Fourteen: Rocks house  
  
Cut to Detective Domar. He notices that Eddie & JC are pulling up to rocks house and pushes the Rock to wake up. They look at them.  
  
Cut to JC & Eddie knocking on the door. Dany opens it with her daughter in her hands  
  
Dany: Detectives what what are you doing here (she gets nervous)  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part II

This is Part II, I hope everyone like it. Sorry it took so long to post the continuation.  
  
Jessica  
  
Eddie: we just have a few questions for you, that's all, nothing to worry about.  
  
Scene Fifteen: Cross the street  
  
Detective Domar points out Jc. Jc looks over. Domar tells JC to come over. Jc walks over  
  
Scene Sixteen: Rock's house  
  
Eddie: Jc man where you going.  
  
JC: I be right back  
  
Eddie walks in side. Cut to Eddie sitting on the sofa. Dany holds her daughter in her arms.  
  
Dany: As you could tell I am very busy so if you could keep this short  
  
Eddie: Don't worry I plan to. Do you have any idea why someone would want to kill your husband  
  
Dany: I don't know, Dwayne was a very nice guy. He was liked by every body.  
  
Eddie: Apparently someone hated him enough to have him killed. Now who would do that  
  
Dany: I don't know! Why are you here?  
  
Eddie: I am here to solve a murder. Why are you hear  
  
Dany: I live here.  
  
Eddie: Why you yelling  
  
Dany: What are you trying to say  
  
Eddie: I think you killed Rock.  
  
Dany: I was with him at the time of the murder. He saved my life  
  
Eddie: Did he or was that a cover up  
  
Dany: I have no reason to do that  
  
Eddie: Dwayne was rich. All his money would go to you.  
  
Dany: I want you to leave.  
  
Eddie: I am not going anywhere until I get answers  
  
Dany sits down. Fade to cross the street  
  
Scene Seventeen: Cross the street  
  
Zoom in on Jc shocked by Rock's appearance  
  
JC: I thought you were dead  
  
Rock: I knew my wife was trying to kill me. I protected my self. I want her to pay for trying to kill me. I loved Dany with all my heart. I can't believe she would do something like that.  
  
JC: Do you know why she would do that  
  
Rock: We were having problems. She thought I was having an affair, but I loved her too much.  
  
JC: What do you want from me  
  
Rock: I know Dany. If she sees that there is no way out she will come on to one of you. I believe she will try to sweet talk that other detective so he would believe her.  
  
JC: Trust me Eddie won't fall for it. He is in a relationship.  
  
Rock: Dany has skills. That's how she got me.  
  
JC: Where do I come in.  
  
Detective Domar: I want you to ware a wire. Try to get a confession of out her.  
  
JC: No, that won't work. If you want the truth have Dwayne make an appearance. Get her to confess.  
  
Rock: What is she try to kill me herself.  
  
Detective Domar: You could ware a wire and a vest.  
  
Rock: I like where you are going with this.  
  
JC: Lets do it then.  
  
Fade to Commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Eighteen: Natalies  
  
Zoom in on Nina crying. Cooper gives her a hug to consul her.  
  
Cooper: Tell Eddie. He will understand.  
  
Nina: What is he leave me and my baby  
  
Cooper: Tell him.  
  
Nina picks her head. Cooper looks in her eyes and wipe away her tears. Camera fade to Torres Residence.  
  
Scene Nineteen: Torres Residence  
  
Fade to G and Melissa on the sofa watching the X Files. G puts his arm around Melissa. She moves closer to G.  
  
Melissa: I like you G  
  
G: I like you too  
  
They smile at each other  
  
Melissa: what do you want to do  
  
G: We could kiss  
  
Melissa: I'd like that  
  
G and Melissa move ever closer together. G puts his lips on Melissa. They kiss. Melissa lays on the sofa. G gets on top of Melissa and they kiss ever more. Melissa pushes him off her.  
  
Melissa: We can't  
  
G: Why not  
  
Melissa: Cause I want to wait  
  
G smiles  
  
G: I understand, we could just kiss  
  
Melissa: I'd like that better  
  
They kiss, fade to Rock's residence  
  
Scene Twenty: Rock's house  
  
Cut to Dan putting her hand over Eddie's face. She gets close to him. Dany kisses Eddie. Cut to Dwayne walking in the house. Zoom in on The Rock's face. Eddie looks at the Rock as if he sees a ghost. He pushes Dany away. Dany covers her mouth.  
  
Rock: Dany  
  
Dany: Dwayne I-I thought you were dead  
  
Eddie: Mr. Johnson  
  
Dany: He-he came on to me honey, I am sorry  
  
Eddie: Maybe I should leave you to alone  
  
Rock: Your partner is waiting for you in a van across the street  
  
[Eddie exit]  
  
Dany opens her arms.  
  
Dany: Aren't you gonna give your wife a hug  
  
Rock: Where is my daughter  
  
Dany: In her room sleep  
  
Rock: Why Dany  
  
Dany: Why what. What are you talking about  
  
Rock: I loved you. You were my world. I did everything to provide you love. I did everything for you. I would kill for you. You meant the world to me. You, me, and Samone. We had our own little family. Why would you want to ruin that.  
  
Dany begins to cry  
  
Dany: I didn't want to, but when I seen you kiss that girl I-I lost that  
  
Rock: Come here  
  
Dany slowly walks in Rocks arms  
  
Rock: Look at me, she doesn't mean anything to me. It was a friend kiss. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Dany: I'm glad you're hear. I never will try to kill you again  
  
Rock: But you did try to kill me  
  
Dany: Yeah baby but you have to believe that I am truly sorry. I love you  
  
Rock: And I love you  
  
Dany: But  
  
Rock: I have to do what I have to do. Come get her detectives  
  
Danies eyes widen. Cut to Eddie, JC, and Detective Domar walking their house. Eddie pulls out his handcuffs. He puts them on Dany.  
  
Eddie: Mrs. Johnson you have the right to remain silent anything you say and do will be held against you in the court of law.  
  
Dany: Dwayne no  
  
JC: I am sorry man  
  
Eddie: You have the right for an attorney. IF you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you by the courts.  
  
Dany: Dwayne no!  
  
Camera fade off as Eddie brings Dany out to the cop car.  
  
Camera fade off to commercial  
  
Commercial  
  
Scene Twenty One: 4th Precinct  
  
Cut to Eddie and JC sitting in Cooper's office  
  
Cooper: Detectives you did wonderful on this case  
  
Eddie: It's just messed that Dany tried to kill Dwayne  
  
JC: What will happen to her  
  
Eddie: Since The Rock wasn't killed they will give her two years for attempted murder.  
  
Cooper: I say she deserves it  
  
JC: That's kinda harsh don't ya think  
  
Cooper: Why don't you take the rest of the week off. I know JC you have your son and Eddie, Nina needs to talk to you.  
  
Eddie: What about  
  
Cooper: I think it will be better if she tells you  
  
Eddie: I guess I will head home  
  
[Eddie and JC exit]  
  
Eddie walks to his desk to get his jacket  
  
JC: Do you want me to pick up G  
  
Eddie: Let him stay at my place. Besides it's late  
  
JC: Sure  
  
Eddie: Yeah I am sure  
  
Camera cut to Torres Residence  
  
Scene Twenty Two: Torres Residence  
  
Camera zoom in on Eddie walking in his house. He drops his bag by the door and puts his keys on the counter. Cut to G sleeping on the sofa with one foot hanging out. Eddie laughs to himself.  
  
Fade to him in his and Nina's bedroom. Zoom in on Nina sleeping. Eddie walks over to her and softly kisses her on the cheek. She wakes up.  
  
Nina: You're home  
  
Eddie: I love you  
  
Nina sits up.  
  
Nina: I love you too  
  
Eddie: Turns out Dany tried to kill the Rock  
  
Nina: Tried  
  
Eddie: He faked his death. He know about it all along  
  
Nina: That's messed up  
  
Eddie: Yeah I know  
  
Nina: Eddie I know it is late, but there is something I have to say  
  
Eddie puts his finger on Nina's lips  
  
Eddie: No, I already know  
  
Nina: What  
  
Eddie: I found out a week after you and JC sleep together. I don't blame you. I understand the situation.  
  
Nina: Oh Eddie, you're not mad  
  
Eddie: Nina listen, I love you too much to let that happen  
  
Nina: I love you too  
  
Eddie: Nina, usted es mi y solamente. Nos significan para ser juntos. No hay nada que puede mantenerme ausente de usted. Estoy aquí con usted. Te amo. Usted e I por siempre.  
  
Nina gives Eddie a hug. Camera fade off 


End file.
